Conversaciones con gente muerta
by Sobakasu2
Summary: Kenshin habla con Tomoe dentro de su mente sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se trata de una traducción de un fic en inglés al que le he añadido mi personal punto de vista. Creí que merecía la pena traducirlo, espero que os guste.


Conversaciones con gente muerta  
  
Los días son míos, el sol, la risa fácil y el color azul del cielo. Pero las noches son suyas, incluso ahora, incluso después de todos estos años. Las noches con su sangrienta lluvia, su aplastante olor a ciruelo blanco y la nieve roja, ahora y siempre.  
  
Nada ha cambiado desde aquella oscuridad del día en que la perdí. Solo tengo que cerrar mis ojos, solo por un segundo, solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, y ella aparece ante mi, mirándome directamente, con su manto púrpura alrededor de sus hombros colocado descuidadamente.  
  
La misma mujer, tan bella y misteriosa como la noche en que se cruzo en mi camino por primera vez durante la lluvia de sangre, toda la oscuridad y el tormento de sus ojos bajo las pestañas más largas y espesas que yo haya visto en mi vida.  
  
Sintiendo los recuerdos rápidamente volver a mi memoria. Mi corazón se llena de esa familiar mezcla de alivio, afecto, amor y amargura, que siempre siento cuando me la encuentro en sueños.  
  
[Vayamos a vivir juntos. Yo no se por cuanto tiempo será, pero. no tiene por que ser solo para guardar las apariencias. Juntos. hasta que la muerte nos separe]  
  
Yo la quiero, ¡oh Dios! La quiero tanto que una parte de mi siempre sufrirá por no volver a ver y a tocar esos suaves y negros mechones y a oler su irresistible fragancia de ciruelo blanco, dolor por saber que todos mis sentidos podrían recordarme las heridas del pasado en esos interminables ojos de un profundo negro noche que están mirándome a mi sin mostrar ninguna emoción en estos instantes. Quiero que vuelva con migo, quiero sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, sentir sus curvas, sus huesos y carne juntos perfectamente con los míos, quisiera que los últimos quince años desapareciesen como polvo en el viento.  
  
Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que eso significa que estoy de acuerdo con este encuentro. Aun sabiendo que así saldré herido por dentro y por fuera, ese es el destino de ella y mío.  
  
Por favor, una parte de mi quiere rogarle que por favor se marche antes de que me rompa el corazón de nuevo. Por favor ¿no entiendes que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que aun no he aprendido a vivir con las cicatrices que tu le diste tan indiferentemente a mi cuerpo y a mi alma? Por favor vete, Tomoe. Ahora a penas puedo soportarlo, no destruyas la poca seguridad que he conseguido a lo largo de estos años.  
  
Pero soy débil, y estoy demasiado solo. Quiero a alguien que realmente me conozca, no como esa chica que piensa que está enamorada de mi, cuando no me conoce en absoluto. Yo quiero a alguien que me entienda de verdad, que pueda ver mi sangrante y negro corazón y que no me condene por ello; y esta felina belleza conoce todos mis sentimientos mejor incluso que yo mismo.  
  
Nosotros jugamos con el pecado, ambos somos hermanos de la oscuridad, de la culpa, del misterio. Somos iguales en cada aspecto de nuestro ser.  
  
Y ella puede verlo, tan claramente como ve la siempre presente sangre de mis manos, pero no Kaoru y los demás. Y esa es la razón por la que yo no retrocedo cuando sus ojos me piden permiso para acercarse a mi. Por eso acepto este encuentro como siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, porque yo no puedo evitarlo.  
  
"Tomoe" la saludo calmadamente.  
  
"Kenshin" me responde sin mostrar sonrisa alguna.  
  
Y de repente estamos de vuelta en Kyoto, de vuelta en aquel tiempo en el que la única lluvia que conocía la ciudad era de un color rojizo. Aquella familiar esencia invade mis pulmones aunque no tan intensamente como la de ciruelo blanco.  
  
[Ciruelo blanco. Es una esencia muy delicada. Me sorprende que un asesino como tu la conozca, Himura]  
  
Lentamente miro a mi alrededor, rememorando tiempos pasados.  
  
[Tu consigues que realmente caiga la lluvia de sangre]  
  
Un grito repentino surca el aire, lleno de desesperación y dolor; Pero aun así ambos permanecemos impasibles observándonos. Muerte y dolor, dos cosas a las que ambos estamos acostumbrados por vivir cerca de ellas todo el tiempo, y que ya no nos impresionan demasiado. En cambio yo le pregunto:¿Qué quieres?  
  
Ella agita su cabeza en señal de negación, moviendo de ese modo su largo y sedoso pelo, haciéndome sentir por un momento que casi puedo tocarlo. "Los muertos no tienen deseos", me dice tranquilamente con esa voz tan triste y melancólica, tal y como la recordaba. Nunca he vuelto a escuchar una voz tan bonita como la de Tomoe. "La pregunta que te debes hacer es que quieres TU"  
  
Entiendo a que se refiere, pero aun así le pregunto inocentemente: "¿Cómo?"  
  
Una fría sonrisa adorna sus labios por un instante. "Tu nunca fuiste bueno en esto, Kenshin. No me pruebes"  
  
Olvide por un momento lo bien que me conoce. Ella es capaz de traspasar la fachada tras la que escondo mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ella siempre verá la amarga realidad.  
  
Suspiro rindiéndome a ella dejando caer mi máscara. "¿Es sobre mi proposición a Kaoru?  
  
"Muy perspicaz, anata"  
  
Se acerca más a mi con su habitual e ilegible expresión. "Se honesto, Kenshin. ¿Quieres a esa joven?"  
  
"¿Yo.?"  
  
De repente me siento muy cansado." ¿Amor?, ¿Qué es el amor, Tomoe? ¿Qué fue el amor para nosotros sino lluvia ensangrentada y nieve teñida de rojo? Tu y yo, ambos sabemos que el amor es sangre. Kaoru no sabe nada de sangre"  
  
Una leve y seductiva sonrisa aparece en sus labios, pero ella no me responde, tan solo espera a que yo continúe. Y así lo hago.  
  
"Ella es joven. Una alegre, encantadora, y confiada joven, nada más. Pero ella me necesita y eso es suficiente para mi"  
  
Ella me mira atentamente. "¿De veras lo es?"  
  
"Tiene que serlo"  
  
Cuando me mira con incredulidad en sus ojos, siento una dolorosa mezcla de furia y frustración creciendo dentro de mi. Porque en el fondo se que ella tiene razón y me pregunto como puede ser que sea capaz de hacerme sentir de este modo incluso después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, incluso después de todos estos años.  
  
"¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa?" Le susurro de repente sin ningún apuro. "¿Por qué has vuelto del infierno o de donde quiera que sea? ¿Te preocupa que yo pueda volver a "hacer llover sangre" por alguien más?"  
  
En respuesta ella solo me sonríe fríamente. "Ambos sabemos que yo no tengo razones para eso. Tu todavía estás en la oscuridad, con migo."  
  
"¡Eso no es cierto!" Incluso yo mismo puedo percibir la inseguridad de mi voz. Sin embargo yo no quiero admitir que ella tiene razón, no ante ella y sobre todo, no ante mi.  
  
" Tu me quieres porque somos iguales" Tomoe insiste con su habitual tranquilidad que es aun más cruel que los gritos o arranques de furia de otras personas. "Tu necesitas la oscuridad. Tu eres adicto a ella"  
  
"Yo no." Empiezo pero no termino la frase, consciente de que su fija e implacable mirada está posada sobre mi, observando como crece mi necesidad de ella claramente, mi necesidad por ese algo que yo veo en ella, pero que no puedo mencionar.  
  
No puedo evitarlo, es tan hermosa.  
  
Tan hermosa que yo hubiese podido haber escrito un poema sobre ella, si la vida me hubiese permitido convertirme en un poeta y no en el hittokiri ensangrentado con el que tengo que enfrentarme ante el espejo cada mañana. Es hermosa incluso cuando me tortura de esa forma de la que solo ella es capaz. Nunca conocí a nadie que pudiese torturarte con palabras ni la mitad de bien que Tomoe.  
  
[No veo como matando gente se puede hacer a alguien feliz. Cuando para empezar ni siquiera tu eres feliz.]  
  
Contrariado niego con la cabeza. " No me importa me casaré con Kaoru. Lo haré porque ella estaría sola sin mi y tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que yo ya he dejado a demasiadas mujeres sin sus amados."  
  
No se si se habrá dado cuenta de lo que le he dicho, pero no reacciona, solamente me mira interesada."Pobre anata, tan solo tu deseo de expiar tus crímenes" Su voz suena tan suave; Suave y seductiva como el mortal canto de una sirena. Mirándome todavía profundamente, el fantasma de una sonrisa aparece en sus rojos labios. "¿Realmente crees que me creeré eso? ¿O es que tu también has caído en tu propia farsa?  
  
"No se de que estás hablando."  
  
Su expresión continua tranquila"Entonces ¿tu realmente crees que te has convertido en otra persona con el paso de los años y que ya no te pareces al hombre que provocaba la lluvia de sangre?" Ella mueve su cabeza mostrando incredulidad. "Te diré algo, querido, tu todavía eres el mismo hombre con la misma capacidad de crueldad. La única diferencia entre el "demonio" del Bakumatsu y el "héroe " que yo veo ante mi, es que ahora te has dado cuenta de que matar no sirve de nada, de que no harás feliz a nadie de ese modo, y te niegas a matar a nadie más. Tu has elegido casarte con Kaoru Kamiya porque ella siente lástima de ti."  
  
[Los tiempos cambian, incluso el kenjutsu cambiará. Pero la gente no cambia, eso no ocurre.]  
  
"Eso no." Empiezo pero mi voz se desvanece.  
  
Olvide lo bien que me conoce, y que no puedo esconderle nada.  
  
"Si, ella se compadece de ti" continúa sin compasión. "Se compadece de ti porque no te conoce, no te conoce en absoluto. Esa inocente muchacha te considera "luz" y tu has tratado de convencerte de que ella tiene razón."  
  
Por un momento hay un silencio entre nosotros. Silencio y nada más que la belleza de sus ojos.  
  
"Quizá" Finalmente respondo rompiendo así ese silencio, sorprendiéndome incluso a mi mismo de mi sinceridad. "¿Pero puedes culparme de mi decisión? Todos tenemos nuestras cicatrices."  
  
No se exactamente si sonrío por resignación cuando ella tiernamente acaricia la cicatriz en forma de cruz de mi mejilla izquierda con dedos más fríos que el hielo. probablemente. "No todas cicatrizan" La burla se ha desvanecido de sus ojos, dejando nada más que la profunda simpatía y entendimiento que siempre hemos compartido.  
  
"Tomoe."  
  
"Tu todavía eres mío Kenshin" continúa calmadamente. "Siempre estarás en la oscuridad con migo"  
  
Y yo no puedo responder. No puedo responder porque sé que ella tiene razón y porque ella sabe que yo lo se. Siempre seré suyo y ni nuevos amigos, ni una nueva esposa cambiarán ese hecho. Yo soy suyo para siempre, y ¿quieres saber algo?, no me importa. No puedo resistirme más a ella, quizá así consiga olvidarme de mi dolor por un momento.  
  
[Ahora ya no huelo sangre. Tan solo el perfume de ciruelo blanco]  
  
Ella me recuerda quien soy realmente.  
  
Cerrando mis ojos cansadamente. Finalmente satisfago mi oculto deseo y arrastro mis dedos a través de la sedosa oscuridad de su pelo. Si, ella tiene razón. Necesito la oscuridad. la necesito desesperadamente porque durante mucho tiempo ella formó parte de mi. Porque la luz es demasiado atemorizante. La luz nunca gana realmente.eso es muy difícil.  
  
Puedo ver una hermosa e ilegible sonrisa adornando sus labios antes de que estos toquen los míos, para así finalmente aplacar mis ansias.  
  
Y así estoy completo de nuevo.  
  
Completo cuando sus labios acarician la cicatriz en forma de cruz de mi mejilla , el símbolo de nuestra vida juntos, completo cuando ella pone su mano sobre mi pecho, y entonces acaricia suavemente mi garganta, cubre mis labios con los suyos y ahoga así mi suspiro.  
  
Completo cuando veo nuestra ropa caerse al suelo y cuando me hace gritar su nombre tan alto que debe haberse oído en el cielo y en el infierno.  
  
Una vez más, la hago mía, sabiendo que no será la última vez, que ella tiene razón y que yo estaré para siempre con ella en la oscuridad.  
  
[Estoy destinado a estar con tigo, lo demás no tiene importancia.]  
  
[Robó mi felicidad. me dio otra nueva.]  
  
Completo de nuevo. Completo porque el iris es la única flor que se conserva más hermosa bajo la lluvia que bajo los rayos del sol. Esta mujer me pertenece, pertenece a mi oscuridad, a la lluvia de sangre que siempre será una parte importante de mi. No como Kaoru. Quien con su inocencia y sus ideales, pertenece a la luminosidad del día. Y esta es la razón de porque ella nunca me entenderá, y de que no pueda tenerme.  
  
De porque siempre preferiré las conversaciones con gente muerta por encima de todo.  
  
[Es un poco solitario, pero así es como es.]  
  
Fin 


End file.
